The Classic Scorpio
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Andy's train of thought during the 'Scorpio' conversation leaves her extremely flustered.


_Hi everyone! This little idea came to me after a combination of listening to Ellie Goulding's "Lights" and reading the RB thread for 'Might Have Been', and knew I had to write it._

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy! As always, please, please review, particularly with this one, as I'm always eager to hear all of your comments!_

* * *

><p>"Extreme, intense, and totally frustrating."<p>

The moment Tori had started describing the classic Scorpio, Andy McNally's mind hadn't flown to her tall, blond, blue-eyed detective, even though their current topic of discussion was on boyfriends.

Instead, her mind had instantly latched on to a certain dark, languid, mysterious cop, who was the farthest thing from her boyfriend.

Sam Swarek was extreme and intense - everything he did, whether on or off duty, was full speed. He poured his entire energy into his job, into keeping both himself, her, and the general public safe from perverts and miscreants. He also poured his entire energy into other things, more personal, intimate things, as the night of the blackout showed. Though she had generally succeeded in shoving that particular wonderful mistake from her mind, there were certain times, whether it would be an innocent action he would do while they were riding together, or a particular look he would send her way that had her shivering from memories.

He was also totally frustrating. In fact, it got her blood boiling just thinking about all the times he had frustrated her beyond belief. He said exactly what she needed to hear but didn't _want_ to hear. He did exactly what she needed to be done but didn't _want_ to be done. Then again, on the other end of the spectrum, he wouldn't say what she wanted to hear, or wouldn't do what she wanted to be done. Totally, completely, and utterly frustrating.

She remembered adding on to the adjectives Tori had started. "And I bet he's really sexy, and smart, and funny, and you can't keep your hands off of him."

Sam Swarek was, if she was being completely honest with herself, the very definition of sexy. From his face, to his eyes, to his very stance that practically screamed sex, he was irresistible. And his body - well, his body also screamed sex, as she also had first discovered on the night of the blackout. Very, very sexy.

He was also smart, not just book-wise, but also street-wise. There had been many a conversation in the cruiser on all sorts of topics - literature spanning from _Beowulf_ to _Lord of the Flies_ - which was his personal favorite, to philosophy and religion. Apparently his parents' strong agnostic beliefs had pushed him to study all religions in the hopes of proving them wrong, which she had discovered had been a favorite pastime of his. And then outside of the cruiser, his experiences from living on his own from the age of seventeen came into play, whether it was in the subtle manipulation of an unwilling witness or the sheer force being matched against a hardened criminal.

He was funny as well, his wry wit and dry humor lost on some people, but not on her. He told the most outrageous stories that had her crying from laughter, and the most inane jokes that were completely inappropriate and definitely not politically correct, but somehow he got away with it, probably because no one wanted him to stop.

It was also practically impossible to keep her hands off of him. The night of the blackout was the first time she had really _touched_ him, felt his strength, his hardness as well as his softness. She both hated and loved the little thrills that ran through her body whenever his fingers brushed against hers, or whenever he placed a hand on the small of her back, or brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face with an exasperated sigh. Damn his hands.

And then when Tori had asked her if her guy was like that, if her guy told her loved her, she had paused, stalling for a split second, trying to remember who was actually her guy. Because it wasn't Sam Swarek. It wasn't him at all. He wasn't the one she was dating, he wasn't the one she was living with. She had been so wrapped up in memories and images and thoughts of her damn partner that she had had to scramble for a name._ Luke._ Yes, there it is, Luke.

She had stayed in touch with Tori after Russell had died, helped her get through it, got her in counseling. It had come as a bit of a surprise to her that the blond waitress had even wanted to look at her after what had happened, but apparently even though she partially blamed herself for Russel's death, Tori hadn't even considered blaming her. So, after lots of coffee and crying, they had become actual friends.

So, being friends, it was only natural, three years later, that she had invited Tori to the wedding.

"_I guess you found your Scorpio_," the blond woman had scrolled across the back of the RSVP.

Tori hadn't been able to make the wedding, but right now, that was the farthest thing from Andy's mind. In fact, the only thing on her mind right now was the beautiful man walking towards her.

"So Mrs. Swarek," Sam said with a grin and an extended hand, "you ready for our first dance?"


End file.
